Der Teufel hat den Schnaps gemacht
by whathobertie
Summary: In vino veritas, in aqua sanitas. Gen, Cal/Gillian Freundschaft, Humor/Allgemein, keine Spoiler.


**TITEL:** Der Teufel hat den Schnaps gemacht**  
GENRE:** Humor/Allgemein**  
CHARAKTERE:** Cal, Gillian**  
PAIRING:** Gen, Cal/Gillian Freundschaft**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 800**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** In vino veritas, in aqua sanitas.

* * *

Die Lider legten sich langsam über seine Augen. Ganz sachte, ganz müde, ganz friedlich. "Du schuldest mir dieses kleine Spiel, Foster", murmelte er dabei und versank noch tiefer in dem dunklen Ledersessel. Von dem gelegentlichen Zucken seiner rechten Augenbraue mal abgesehen, hatte sie ihn selten so ruhig gesehen. Kein Zappeln, keine Affektiertheit, keine Eigenarten. Bis zum Kern freigelegt sozusagen.

Kontrollverlust sah bei ihm manchmal wie der Übergang zu einem ganz normalen Menschen aus.

"Ach ja?", wollte sie neckisch wissen und lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück. "Weil ich dir ungefähr fünfhundert Mal den Arsch gerettet habe und du mir freundlicherweise zweimal entgegengekommen bist?"

Sie lächelte und er lächelte mit, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. "Dreimal", korrigierte er sie. "Mindestens."

"Fest steht, dass du ziemlich deutlich hinter mir zurückliegst." Sie streifte die beengenden Schuhe ab und legte ihre Füße auf dem kleinen Tisch ab, wo seine schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit gelandet waren. Zeit loszulassen und die Wogen der Freiheit zu genießen.

"Fest steht, dass du mindestens fünf Drinks hinter mit liegst." Er schaffte es, sich mit Mühe wieder ein wenig aufzurichten und das kleine Glas erneut mit Scotch zu füllen. Gewisse Dinge funktionierten eben immer und sie war beeindruckt ob der fast schon artistischen Leistung, die es bedurfte, um Glas, Flasche und sich selbst gleichzeitig zu balancieren.

"Was kann ich dafür, dass du so schlecht darin bist, ein paar kleine Lügen zu enttarnen?"

"Du machst es mir heute nicht besonders leicht", sprach er etwas unartikuliert und legte seine Stirn in Falten. "Ich muss dich auch betrunken bekommen."

Ihr Lächeln blieb, weil er so viel mehr im Dunkeln tappte, als er wohl selbst glaubte. "Streng dich an."

"Ich habe Häschen-Pantoffeln", versuchte er es und offenbarte so das unbeholfene Ergebnis seiner Anstrengungen.

"Wahrheit. Sicher hast du die."

"Mist", entfuhr es ihm und er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Die Schlucke wurden kleiner, das war ihr nicht entgangen.

Sie überlegte einen Moment lang, während er wieder ein Stück nach unten rutschte und mühsam versuchte, seine Augen offen zu halten, um etwas in ihrem Gesicht erkennen zu können. Doch sein Blick hatte schon lange die Schärfe verloren, die er für dieses Spiel gebraucht hätte.

"Ich hatte einen Disziplinareintrag in meiner Personalakte im Pentagon."

"Niemals", rief er ohne jedes Zögern und ein wenig des guten Whiskys schwappte vor Übermut über den Rand seines Glases. "Lüge."

Es war eine gewisse Überlegenheit, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete und sich einfach nicht verhindern ließ. Es konnte sich so gut anfühlen, wenn man es selbst war, der ihn vorführte. "Schon wieder falsch."

Er schlug die Hände ungelenk über dem Kopf zusammen. "Nei—ein." Doch erst ein weiteres Nippen am Glas machte ihm wohl klar, was ihn noch viel mehr schockierte. "Was zur Hölle hast du angestellt, Foster?"

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich fürchte, das ist nicht Bestandteil dieses Spiels."

Ein frustrierter Laut verließ seine Kehle. "Ma—ann."

Sie lachte. "Willst du noch eine Wahrheit hören?"

"Oi, jetzt kommt's", bemerkte er erwartungsfroh und versuchte noch einmal vergebens, sich in eine halbwegs normale Sitzposition zu begeben. Doch schon beim Zusehen musste sie feststellen, dass es diese normale Position für ihn wohl ohnehin nicht gab. Zu sehr lümmelte er sich auch sonst auf jeden Stuhl, jedes Sofa, jede Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bot.

Sie hob ihr Glas nach oben, als wolle sie feierlich anstoßen. "Das ist Wasser, kein Wodka", verkündigte sie jedoch stattdessen und musste grinsen, als sich seine Augenbrauen fragend zusammenzogen.

"Hergeben", befahl er, stellte sein eigenes Glas mit den Resten des goldbraunen Scotchs beiseite und hievte sich zu ihr auf die Couch. Mit gekräuselter Nase schnupperte er dann an der klaren Flüssigkeit in ihrem Gefäß und musste wohl zu der bitteren Erkenntnis kommen, dass er nicht einmal diese elementare Lüge enttarnt hatte. Er leerte ihr Glas in einem Zug und ließ sich schwungvoll nach hinten fallen. "Du willst mich betrunken machen", beschwerte er sich.

"Du wolltest uns beide betrunken machen", konterte sie und tätschelte sein schlaffes Bein. "Komm schon, alter Mann, ich bring dich nach Hause."

Sie stand auf und hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen, die er erst zögerlich nahm, um die Gelegenheit dann zu nutzen und wie gewohnt in ihren ganz persönlichen Raum einzudringen. Nur wäre er diesmal ohne das wahrscheinlich gleich umgefallen.

"Ich liebe dich", brabbelte er unbedacht vor sich hin und versuchte ein schiefes Lächeln anzudeuten.

"Lüge. Du liebst dich selbst mehr."

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Jetzt ja, aber morgen früh—morgen früh nicht mehr."

"Zumindest das ist ganz sicher die Wahrheit", erwiderte sie schmunzelnd und wartete ab, bis er den Halt bei ihr fand, den sie sich gegenseitig gaben. Dann liefen sie los—Schritt für Schritt, einen vorsichtigen Fuß vor den anderen.

**ENDE**


End file.
